


we're stars for eachother

by plasticjoons



Category: The Rose (Band)
Genre: But a cute ending, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, i don't rly know how to tag this, not sad but kinda sad u kno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasticjoons/pseuds/plasticjoons
Summary: jaehyeong has a nightmare.





	we're stars for eachother

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 1 in the morning its bad and also short ,, 
> 
> title taken from promise by ateez

jaehyeong rarely gets nightmares.

he can barely remember the last nightmare he had, it must have been sometime before the rose had their debut. he blamed it on the stress.

now here he is, 3 in the morning, shaking and on the verge of tears. he needed to find woosung immediately. but woosung was busy practicing, he didn't want to bother their leader. 

woosung had been getting less than 4 hours of sleep due to practice. being a leader of a band, an mc and working with his team on superband was hard work. 

the last thing jaehyeong wanted to do was bother woosung, especially at this hour.

but jaehyeong couldn't go back to sleep until he saw woosung. he had no choice but to check up on him. he slipped on his house shoes and left his room quietly, making his way towards woosungs room. soft guitar sounds could be heard outside meaning he was definitely awake and practicing what sounded like something from their next album.

that was a good sign, woosung was okay. it was really just a bad nightmare. but he still wanted to see him, hear his voice, embrace him.

jaehyeong knocked on the door, hoping he won't be upset with him. 

the guitar playing stopped, followed with a sound of it being put down and footsteps coming towards the door. woosung opened the door and looked at jaehyeong, "what are you doing up this late?" he asked. he took a good look at jae, noticing the look of fear and sadness on his face. 

"y-you...you left and never came back," he said quietly, eyes welling with tears again. "i thought you were gone forever," he cried. "please don't leave me." 

woosungs eyes widened, realization hitting him. he pulled jaehyeong into his room, shutting the door behind him to not wake up the other members. jaehyeong was in tears, relieved that woosung was here in front of him.

"hey," woosung wrapped his arms around jae, embracing him. making him feel safe. "it's okay. it's gonna be okay." he rubbed his back, letting him cry for as long as he needed. 

"it was just a bad dream," he said. he took jaehyeongs hand and placed it above his heart, "im here, yeah? im breathing, im alive. im speaking to you." he smiled. jaehyeong nodded, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. 

they both had to be up in a few hours, woosung was going to sleep soon anyway. he knew jaehyeong wouldn't be able to sleep alone tonight and he was perfectly fine with that. he dimmed the lights in his room and brought jae to his bed. they both got under the covers, jaehyeong snuggling into woosung and placing his head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"you know ill never ever leave you. i could never" woosung said, running his fingers through the maknaes hair. "promise?" the younger asked. woosung smiled. 

"promise. i love you too much, i couldn't last a day without you."


End file.
